Over the last few years there have been a few commercial DNK sequencers available but each has had problems in operation or accuracy. The ABI sequencer has been rated the best overall by those who have used it. In addition the manufacturer has developed the greatest improvements in technology. During this same period the need for rapid and accurate generation of DNA sequence has become more apparent. Each of the listed NIH funded research proposals have a DNA sequencing component which might be handled manually but would be greatly facilitated by a central automated facility. Not only will combined use make efficient utilization of the high volume capacity of the automated sequencer but by having an automated facility each investigator will be assured of constant and accurate sequence information. By keeping one individual in charge of the facility the performance can be kept constant and accuracy maintained. This shared major equipment purchase will enable a facility to exist for multiple lisers where it would be impossible to justify based on the use by one investigator.